¿Celosa yo?
by Miku 3
Summary: Bienvenidos, este es un One-shot es algo corto pero espero que te diviertas o al menos que te entretengas leyéndolo, trata sobre una escena que Miku observa de Luka y una amiga suya en la plaza, pasa y lee si quieres saber más ñ.ñ


**Hola mis amados lectores/as más sexys de todo el universo *O* si soy yo y no he muerto X3 bien aquí les traigo un one-shot, _~OH trae un one-shot y aun no acaba su historia ¿Cómo es eso?~_ Bueno pues si es cierto, aun seguiré con mi historia pero he tenido muchos problemas, muchas tareas y sobre todo problemas de salud, pero ya estoy mejor así que para el fin de semana este les prometo otro capitulo de " el restaurante de las casualidades", en fin, espero que no me odien y que aun esperen con ansias mis historias y los capítulos próximos de la historia que aun continuo, y sobre todo cof cof el lemmon cof cof, bien sin mas que decir los dejo leer en paz ñ.ñ...**

 **¿Celosa yo?**

Era una tarde soleada, algo cálida se podría decir, debajo de un árbol se encontraba una jovencita sentada en el pasto jugando con su pequeño cachorro, este era muy pequeño de unos 3 meses, su pelaje era marrón claro y en su ojito derecho tenia una manchita muy tierna de color blanco, parecía un mini pirata...

-Oye León no muerdas tan fuerte ~mou~- Miku jugaba con su cachorro pero vaya este si que mordía fuerte, mientras la joven continua jugando con León, su cachorro, por un momento levanta la mirada y esta choca con una escena algo "romántica" que se podía observar en que una joven peli-rosada le da una caja con un moño muy detalladamente doblado a una joven rubia de cabello largo, la peli-rosada llamada Luka era muy conocida para Miku, pero a la otra dama no la registraba, mientras observaba esa escena se sentía rara pero no sabia que podría ser.

Miku se pone de pie, se sacude un poco, le pone la pequeña correa a su cachorro mordedor y camina hacia Luka haciéndose la distraída.

Choca contra esta- Oh disculpe que torpeza la mía- Miku se disculpa disimulando no haberla conocido.

-Miku, vaya sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto alarmada la peli-rosa y con un notorio rojizo en los pómulos de sus mejillas.

-Etto... Yo nada, solo paseaba- sonríe mientras rasca su nuca algo distraída.- Oye Luka, ¿Quién es ella?- Miku obviamente había pasado por ahí ocasionando ese choque "sin querer" para poder averiguar quien era esa joven misteriosa que acompañaba a Luka.

-Oh ella es um... Lily Masuda, es una... Amiga de la facultad- responde cierta peli-rosa tímidamente.

Miku no tardo en notar que Luka se puso mas roja que un ají picante, así que solo se dispuso a pensar que esa tal Lily era alguien de quien Luka gustaba, y eso la hacia sentir aun mas rara pero sigue sin saber por qué...

-De acuerdo, bueno debo irme adi...- Miku es interrumpida.

-Owww es un perrito, mira nada más que bonito que es- la rubia acompañante de Luka comenzó a tocar al cachorro de Miku con mucho aprecio, cosa que a la menor le molestaba muchísimo...

Miku de pronto se queda en blanco y comienza a pensar... **_~¿Quién rayos se cree que es esta rubia para tocar a mi cachorro? Qué le quite las manos de encima, ash... No León no la lamas, muerdela, ella es una bruja que quiere robarse a nuestra Luka... Espera ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando tome a Luka como mi pertenencia? ¡Rayos! ¿Qué pasa conmigo?... Acaso... Acaso yo... Y-yo...~_** Miku es interrumpida por una voz aguda...

-Awww eres tan hermoso, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Claro rubia tenia que ser para preguntarle el nombre a un animal, pss.

-¿Cómo se llama el cachorro Miku?- Luka habla inesperada.

-Leonidas pero siempre lo llamo León, es más lindo- responde la menor con una sonrisa.

-Que lindo nombre, al parecer los cachorros atraen a las chicas- a esto ultimo lo dice en voz baja sin darse cuenta de que su amiga escucho y trago saliva tan fuerte que se escucho como la saliva pasaba por su garganta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Miku traga rápido y pregunta.

-Oh... Um... Nada Miku-chan olvídalo, Lily debemos irnos- rápidamente la peli-rosa toma del brazo a su rubia amiga y se la lleva al arrastre, mientras que ella grita por que no quiere separarse de ese tierno cachorro...

-Luka ~Mou~ quería quedarme con ese cachorro- apenada se va triste la rubia.- vayámonos ya, si quieres te regalo uno pero vamos.

-oh, ¿De verás?- mientras las jóvenes se alejaban de Miku aun se escuchaban sus charlas a lo lejos.

-León la próxima vez que esa fea rubia te acaricie la muerdes ¿De acuerdo?- Miku habla con su perrito mientras le rasca su pancita y este le responde- grrr guau- claro como todo animal, pero esta contestación pone feliz a la joven de coletas.

-Bien, debemos irnos- le pone la correa a su cachorro y se marchan hacia la casa de Miku.

*En el hogar*

-Ash ¿Qué hago? Tengo tantas ganas de hablar con Luka-chan, pero ella debe estar muy ocupada con esa muñeca inflable, y con pechos inflados, y trasero perfecto- Miku se encontraba tirada en el sofá de su living, haciendo morisquetas mientras hablaba consigo misma.

-Tsk... Rayos no aguanto más- la joven toma su teléfono celular y le marca a Luka.

*llamada telefónica*

-¿Si?

-Luka-chan ¿Eres tu?

-Si, hola Miku ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh Luka verás es que, necesito hablar contigo

 _~Luka-chan ven rápido no alcanzo el jabón y no quiero salir de la bañera~_ se escucha una voz de fondo.-

-Luka, ¿Estas ahí?

-Si Miku dame un momento- Luka intenta tapar el micrófono de su celular con la mano y por desgracia la peli-aqua oye todo.- Espérame allí Lily enseguida iré, tengo un pequeño problema aquí.

-Lo siento Miku, ¿Qué decías?

La menor al oír eso se puso como una fiera pero no dijo nada, aunque su mente se lleno de pensamientos y mucha rabia...

-Oh um nada... Adiós Luka

-Miku esp..

*Fin de llamada*

La menor con furia estrella su celular contra el sillón, y comienza a caminar nerviosa de un lado hacia otro mientras piensa... _**~Maldita rubia oxigenada, maldita Luka, maldita vida que me toco vivir... Claro ella esta allí duchándose en la casa de Luka, quien sabe que más hacen, o mejor dicho que hacen... Yo soy un problema, claro por que no vas con tu rubia y plástica amiga a ducharte, yo aquí me quedo total soy un maldito problema que no sirve para nada, solo para estorbar...~**_

Y así continuo la menor durante varios segundos, minutos, horas, hasta que la distrajo el timbre de la entrada..

*Riinggg*

-¡Ya va!- grita con furia y abre la puerta rápidamente.

-Hola Miku vine porque quería saber que me querrías decir.

-Oh, hola L-Luka, pasa.

Bien, todo iba de lujo Miku por fin estaba feliz y pensó ** _~Vaya por fin dejo a esa rubia de lado por mi~_** pero lastima que detrás de Luka entro esa rubia oxigenada...

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Por qué la trajiste contigo? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- la menor estaba como una furia negra, incontrolable, no paraba de quejarse, Luka asombrada porque jamás la había visto así queda atónita y no dice nada durante segundos o tal vez minutos..

-O-oye Miku-chan lo lamento no sabía que te molestaba que venga...- Miku la interrumpe

-Tu no me molestas, ¡Ella si!- exclamó con furia la menor y clavo su mirada fulminante en aquella visita inesperada.

-L-lo lamento Miku, es que no quería dejarla sola, ella solo es...

-Si, lo se, es tu amiguita, con la que te duchas, paseas, e incluso le compras regalos, ¡A mi jamás me compraste un regalo!- se enfurece más la menor.

-Oh vamos Miku, no me digas que estas celosa.

-¿Celosa yo? ¿De ella?, por favor no me hagas reír.

Luka la mira fijamente logrando que esta se ponga como un semáforo descompuesto.

-No me mires así, no estoy celosa, es solo que conmigo nunca has hecho esas cosas ~Mou~- la menor pone cara de perrito mojado.

-Hay, ven aquí- la mayor toma a Miku de la cintura y le susurra al oído.- a eso solo lo hago con mis amigas, pero tu eres más que una amiga para mi- la amarra más fuerte hacia su cuerpo y le da un tierno, largo, y cálido beso en los labios a esa mocosa celosa que lo único que hace siempre es protestar y protestar.

Miku sorprendida por lo sucedido solo se queda como un tomate y a sus ojos los abre tan grandes que saltaran de sus órbitas.

La rubia avergonzada por presenciar ese momento se tapa el rostro y Luka satisfecha por callar a Miku la vuelve a tomar de la cintura apretándola junto a ella y le susurra- Miku, te ves hermosa cuando me haces escenas de celos y te enojas así...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **FIN** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Biiieeeen espero que les haya gustado este corto one-shot negitoro por su pollo X3, en fin los extrañe mucho espero que ustedes a mi también ñ.ñ los quiero muchísimo y ansió llegar al final de mi historia mas linda "el restaurante de las casualidades", tengo muchas ideas en mente para muchas historias peeeero no quiero ponerlas en practica aun porque no quiero dejar a medias la historia que estoy continuando... Y sin más que decir Miku se despide ~Ñya~ byeeeeee OuO**


End file.
